A Father's Gift
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Both Ariel and Eric wish to be together but with the obstacles of her being a mermaid and he a human it seem hopeless. He is willing to join her in the ocean but she knows he's needed on land. Triton comes up with a solution and it's his gift as a father to his youngest daughter, the ability for Eric and her to be both on land and water with any future descendants.


A Father's Gift

Summary: Both Ariel and Eric wish to be together but with the obstacles of her being a mermaid and he a human it seem hopeless. He is willing to join her in the ocean but she knows he's needed on land. Triton comes up with a solution and it's his gift as a father to his youngest daughter, the ability for Eric and her to be both on land and water with any future descendants.

Warning: AU-Canon Divergence, Choices, Merman Eric

* * *

The storm that Ursula creates is slowly clearing and Eric groans waking up on the sandy beach alone. He sits up looking for Ariel finding her sitting on the rock in the ocean in a small distance from him. Her sadden look makes his heart break.

He unsteadily gets to his feet walking to the water to swim towards her. He has to speak with her. His heart races. Those aqua blue eyes of hers meet his as they widen seeing he's going deeper in the water. His mouth curls into a smile as understanding dawns on her. She gets ready to jump in the water if he needs the help but he will make it. He has to.

"Ariel," He said looking up at her drowning in those eyes of hers.

"Eric," She said softly smiling while holding out a hand to pull him up.

He huffs playful taking it and let himself be help a little. The two share shy smiles uncertain. The tension between them builds. The aftermath of the battle against the sea witch rages in their minds. The relief the other is alright is bright and refreshing.

"I'm sorry," the redhead said ducking her head making Eric sigh tilting up her chin so she can look in his icy blue eyes.

"Hey it doesn't matter. We'll find a way to be together," He says hoping it would be appeasing.

"How," Ariel whispers wringing her hands hating the uncertain feeling bubble in her belly. "I'm a mermaid Eric. You are a human. Only way be if I became a human and I would be leaving my family."

"I could become a merman if it help," Eric said making Ariel to stare at him with a raise brow and shakes her head.

"I can't ask that of you," She answers tears shining before looking back at the ocean hoping it would somehow give her an answer.

"Maybe I can have a solution that would work for both land and water," the sudden voice of King Triton said startling the two.

"Sir?"

"Daddy?"

Triton stares at the two commenting "Just as Aunt Crustacea predicted would happen but I been blind to see it."

"Daddy?" Ariel said again confuse by what her father seems to say but not yet saying it straight out but rather in riddles it seems.

The merman smile softly yet almost sadly. He hums to himself lifting his trident carefully glancing at them.

"Young man, are you serious about becoming a merman?" Triton asks looking at Eric.

"Yes sir I do," Eric replies nodding serious and determine.

"Then I gift you to be a merman and a human if need on land as to my daughter to have both mermaid and human form as any future children and their children's children," Triton said placing the trident on the waters watching it send a golden glow heading to the two young adults.

With tears forming Ariel smiles happily feeling her tail change to legs than back to her green tail. She stares at Eric seeing the look of awe as his legs change into a deep blue tail and a shade lighter for the fins.

"Thank you sir," He said making Triton smile.

"Make my daughter happy is all I request." Been the answer from the King as he head within the depths to give the two some privacy.

Turning to Ariel Eric licks his lips feeling nervous before softly said, "I love you."

"I love you too," She returns their lips drifting forward before lips meet in the kiss that been interrupted on the lagoon.

"Will you marry me?" Eric adds blushing as Ariel smiles at him hugging him happily.

"Yes."

* * *

-Couple months later-

Soon the under the sea wedding is about to take place. As they married already on land for Eric's kingdom's sake but the two want one with those Ariel grown up with. Many came miles around to celebrate the occasion. Eric during that time gotten to learn about his soon to be wife's sisters and her childhood friends including a merman name Urchin who been a surrogate member of Triton's family.

Eric and Ariel stare at each other with love in their eyes. Their vows said that send tears throughout the crowd. No one has seen such a beauty since the late queen Athena and King Triton said their own vows many years ago. They shared their kiss sending cheer around them. They are more lost in the other's gaze.

They will raise their children to love both land and sea equally. Since it's at sea where they meet in the distance but on land where the courting begin that lead to the almost kiss but it became love in the end.


End file.
